Threads of the Tapestries
by Exploding Dandelion
Summary: Woven together, their experiences leave stories, sagas, and epics. It is their love that drives their hearts and hearts that drive their minds. Whether it is the bigger pieces, or these fine, thread-like moments that shape their futures and pasts, it all starts between the two. A collection of fifty flashshots between Hope and Lightning, from chaotic to peaceful, bitter and joyous.
1. 13 Warm Glacier

**Another release, though this one is different. A series of fifty prompts, all_ under_ a thousand words. More accurately depicted as flashshots or flash fiction, these will cover Older!HopexLightning, most romantic, some angsty, others fluffy and sweet. They are chosen from a list I have created and will be released on Thursdays and Mondays. Some of the prompts have special meanings, and should be looked up. At the end, I will likely include the definitions of the special ones.**

**Ratings will vary from K-T. Unless otherwise stated, Hope will usually be eighteen or up. This will likely be the longest note throughout the series, unless something comes up. Thank you to all who read, review, favorite, etc. **

**Onward! **

* * *

_13. Warm Glacier_

* * *

Lightning Farron was a woman of tough standards and stoic faces. It wasn't unusual to walk away from a full length conversation with her saying a total of ten words or less. Her friends and family felt a chill about her, and strangers were left standing barefoot on slippery, hard ice.

Yet, Lightning grew accustomed to the cold that waved off her. It was better to be strong, cool, and impenetrable to the world. She would never feel the sharp sting of disappointment if everything about her had numbed from cold.

Hope Estheim was an unforeseen opponent. One that could hover over her without succumbing to bitter frost. He'd lean on her for support and offer his own in return, often in the form of spells and warm words. No matter how many times she pushed and yelled and glared, he stuck to her side. It was as if his skin had glued to her ice.

And when she began to smile more, or laugh and worry for his safety, and especially when she fought to preserve his life, she realized what he was to her. What she had become because of him.

Even Lightning Farron could melt if the sun hit her just right.


	2. 31 Discord

**Thank you all for the wonderful response. I'm glad you're enjoying it. For the sake of brevity, I will thank anon reviews instead of responding fully. Please forgive this; I don't want to bloat the word count. So thank you, JadeFarron for your review! I will respond to others later. **

* * *

_31. Discord_

* * *

"Then leave, Hope! Just leave." Lightning throws one of his shirts and he catches it with one swift motion.

Eyes flashing, he snarls, "Fine! What's the point of sticking around? The only time you show some emotion is if you're pissed off." His voice is venom, hot and painful. Something in Lightning snaps but she buries it in layers of icy anger.

He disappears down the hallway and there is a clatter, but he reappears in moments with a duffel bag hanging from his shoulder. Clothes hang out, Hope not even bothering to zip the flap.

"You knew what this was going to be like the moment you asked me." Lightning's voice is back to calm, but there's an underlying growl that makes Hope's hair stand. Clear, frosty blue meets raging green. Seconds stretch by like hours until Hope finally closes his eyes and looks away.

A long sigh passes through his lips. "I guess we all make mistakes." In three strides he's across the room. Without hesitation, he opens the door and walks out.

The door slams for the final time.


	3. 35 Gilding the Lily

**I am sorry for the lack of updates. I have been out of commission(and still am) but I felt bad. I will replying to reviews and pms of all kinds and updating more later this week, as I must spend the first few days adjusting to college again. I am deeply, deeply sorry about this, but I just don't feel up to updating, time juggling, and slogging through when I'm sick. More apologies for the overly long note, and thank you for the reviews, favs, alerts, and all the kind support.**

* * *

_35. Gilding the Lily_

* * *

"Hope, what are you doing?" Lightning raised an eyebrow at him as he pulled out a napkin from his suit pocket and licked it. Lightning took a step back, swearing when she stepped on the tail of her light blue dress.

"Just come here," Hope said, smiling.

"Hope, I spent over an hour getting all of this on for _your_ acceptance speech. Now is not the time for this." She shook her head, pulling the dress out from under her heel. "Let's just go-"

Her words were cut off when he mashed the napkin over her lips. He pulled a fresh one out and started on her cheeks as well, whimpering at the death glare Lighting gave him but not stopping until he'd removed most of the lipstick and blush.

Lips and cheeks tingling, Lightning took a deep breath. Face blank, she said in a low voice, "Five seconds to explain yourself."

Hope bit his lip, blushing hard. He pecked Lightning on the cheek and grabbed her hand, saying in as steady a voice he could muster, "You look perfect without that stuff."

Lightning's mouth parted in surprise. Her own cheeks warmed at his words and she squeezed his hand.

"Good enough."


	4. 29 Cross the Rubicon

_29. Cross the Rubicon_

* * *

Hope jumped, hissing when the coffee he'd been drinking spilled into his lap. Blinking away the pained tears, he reached for a paper towel and began mopping up the mess, glancing at Lightning.

"Um-sorry. It's just...what?"

Lightning sighed, looking away from Hope and toward the sink. A light pink blush dusted her cheeks and Hope's heart skipped.

"I said...I want us to get married."

Hope opened and closed his mouth, coherent thought evaporating. Lightning pinched the bridge of her nose and made to turn away, only for Hope to grab her wrist. He stood and embraced her, knocking the coffee cup to the floor and shattering it in his haste.

"I need to get you a ring," he whispered, holding her tighter. "B-but-"

"Why?" she finished for him. She shrugged, fighting to keep the smile from her face. "I want to show you I'm just as committed to this as you."

Hope's eyes widened before a chuckle escaped him. He pressed his lips to her forehead. "There are plenty of ways to do that."

Lightning shook her head, curling her hand around the fabric of his shirt. "Maybe. But this is the best."

Hope smiled, hearing the words, 'I love you,' behind the sentence.


	5. 41 Torrid

**Thank you for the reviews and support! I will try to keep the updates for this coming, if nothing else. Onward.**

* * *

_41. Torrid_

* * *

Hope moaned when Lightning bit into his neck, sucking and nibbling the skin. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he closed them, pulling her closer.

Chuckling as she leaned back, she admired the bright, red mark left burning on Hope's flesh. Pressing her forehead to his, she asked in a low, hoarse voice, "Am I doing all the work today?"

Her finger brushed against his stomach and Hope shuddered. Lava pooled in his abdomen and he writhed underneath her. Eyes snapping open, he cupped her jaw and leaned closer until he was the one hovering over her, tilting her head up and stealing a kiss.

He worked the bottom of her lip, his heart roaring when she melted into the kiss with a groan. His lips moved easily with hers, small noises escaping them as they took quick breaths between kisses. Over and over, heavier and more desperate. Hot, searing tingles that jolted their bodies and left their blood boiling in their fingertips as they sought each other's shirts for anchors.

When they finally broke apart, gulping for air and faces more than flushed, Hope smirked.

"Not if I can help it."


	6. 21 Codependency

_21. Codependency _

* * *

"What makes you think I want you here?"

Hope flinched at Lightning's growled words, holding his boomerang tightly and pressing it towards his chest. He kept his eyes on the ground, but his passiveness only sparked her fury.

"Quit staring at the ground like some lost puppy. You won't be any good to me if your skin is this thin."

Hope nodded, looking up but staring at a spot above Lightning's shoulder rather than the woman herself. She huffed and turned around, leading the way again. In the back of his mind, a voice whispered that he needed to go back to Sazh and Vanille; it would give him a safer place to travel and grieve. It would be better than this, sticking around so Lightning could could him around. Direct her fury and grief toward him.

_Forget revenge. What's the point if you're dead?_

But around the next corner a winged, screeching beast swooped down and nearly clawed him into meaty ribbons. Only Lightning's swift strike kept him whole.

"Pay attention. All you're doing is slowing me down."

Hope nodded again and followed Lightning at a safe distance. Her sharp words would not drive him away, no matter how much he and Lightning wished they would.


	7. 23 Je Ne Sais Quoi

_23. Je Ne Sais Quoi_

* * *

"Hope...I'm still trying to understand." Snow looked around, swallowing hard when he was sure he and Hope were alone before relaxing into the couch. "I mean, I think I can get the initial attraction, but-"

Hope raised an eyebrow and folded his arms, humming for Snow to continue. Snow held back a shudder at the chill he felt from Hope.

"W-well, why do you like her so much?" Snow's words were hurried and he gave Hope a nervous smile. "Just curious. No harm meant."

"I love her, Snow," Hope corrected, shaking his head. He paused, biting his lip and looking toward the ceiling. Her strawberry blonde hair and hard blue eyes flashed through his mind, and his chest swelled with warmth. Trying to gather the words to describe her left him scrambled, and eventually he just chuckled.

"I don't know for sure what it is." A deep sigh escaped him, lips forming a smile. "But it's amazing."


End file.
